Starlit Love
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Mina, Serena, and Amy have been despressed ever since the stralights left. But when they send a message to their old friends, they come back to see them. Oneshot. Please enjoy.


Starlit love

Mina put down her book and sat at her desk, lost in thought. After the final battle with Chaos three whole years ago, the three starlights and their princess had left to restore their planet and Earth was at peace. But for the sailor scouts-more for Mina, Serena and Amy-everything seemed to be unstable, unsure and somewhat unsafe. Serena and Darien were having a very tough time in their relationship. Darien was avoiding her, cutting their visits short, and always seemed to be busy doing something else to spend time with Serena. Amy seemed to be lost in another galaxy, because her grades were slipping down from 100% to 80% or sometimes even 70% percent. She was having a hard time sleeping, concentrating in school or even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Mina found herself often depressed and moody, not to mention she was constantly thinking about Yaten. Her thoughts were locked onto him; she didn't stop wondering how the reconstruction of his planet was going, and how he was doing. Her depression may very well be from simply missing him.

Finally, Mina got up and walked outside, down the street. _Yaten-kun, are things going well for you, Seyia, and Taiki? How is your planet coming along? Is it restored yet? Are you happy…? _Mina was distracted by someone in a nearby shop.

"The dimensional transmitter is ready for anyone who wants to give it a test run! Send a message to another galaxy!"

Mina stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around, saw the transmitter, and in five minuets, she had borrowed it, gotten it back to the house and was on the phone, calling Serena and Amy.

**/Another ten minuets later**

"Do you really think this could send a message to Seyia, Taiki and Yaten?" Serena asked dubiously, looking the computer-like device over.

"We can try." Mina pointed out. "I'm not entirely sure this is going to work, but I want to try. I really miss Yaten. It's been three years since they left, but it feels like eternity."

Amy nodded in agreement. "I think we should start off by asking how their planet is coming along, what they've been doing, and how they've been feeling." Mina put the computer on the desk and began to type, with Amy and Serena leaning over her shoulders.

**/In another galaxy…somewhere out there**

Yaten sat down, closing his eyes. An image of Mina popped into his head. He slapped himself in the forehead. "Again…why can't I stop thinking about her?" Two years after they left earth, Yaten and his brothers were too busy rebuilding their planet to think about anything else. But after that, all three of them spent a year brooding.

Yaten found himself thinking of Mina all the time. He would smile when he thought about her clumsy and overactive behaviour, and then wince when he remembered the times he had hurt her feelings.

Seyia had started talking about Serena every now and then, and sometimes Yaten heard him mumble "Dumpling…" in his sleep.

Taiki wouldn't admit it, but he spent hours reading about the fallen moon kingdom, particularly the kingdom on Mercury. He would talk about dreams and wishes and the other things Amy had told him about almost non-stop during the night.

"Yaten! Seyia!" Yaten was startled out of his daze by Taiki's urgent voice. "Come here. You're not going to believe this."

Yaten ran into the next room with Seyia right behind him. Taiki was looking at his computer monitor with a stunned expression firmly planet on his face. In disbelief, he read the letter aloud:

Dear Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten:

How's everything going? Is your planet restored? We hope you're having a better time than us. We're moody, depressed and falling behind in our school work. We're not laying the guilt of you guys, but we really miss all three of you. From the bottom of our hearts. We'd give anything to see you again. We hope you're having a good time.

Kudos to you,

Serena, Amy, Mina.

Yaten's eyes were wide. "They really do miss us!"

Seyia looked up and at Taiki. "Well, shouldn't we send a response?"

"I've got a better idea." Taiki said. "Let's just go to Terra and talk to them face to face."

**/In the park**

Serena sat down on the park bench, bored out of her mind and feeling depressed once again. Darien had asked her to leave, and she could have sworn she heard another girl giggling in the other room. He felt that since they would be together in the thirtieth century, they should concentrate in their work.

"I miss you, Seyia." Serena said aloud, staring at the sky. Then, a soft chuckle sounded from behind her.

"Well, if I knew you were this miserable, I would have come here much sooner, dumpling." Serena stood up, spun around, and came face to face with Seyia, who was leaning against the pole and smiling at her.

"SEYIA!" Serena ran into his outstretched arms.

**/At the computer lab, after school**

Amy sighed, moving her mouse from one side of the computer to the search bar. _What am I supposed to be looking for again…?_ She glanced at her papers. They had some written information, but she had forgotten the topic, once again. Amy groaned and buried her face in her arms.

"I'm losing it, aren't I?" She thought. "Thinking about the battle with Chaos and the Starlights, and I can't focus on anything…" Amy stood up and walked over to the water fountains down the hall and leaned over.

"Need some help with your work, Amy-chan?" Amy nearly choked with shock. The next thing she knew, she was coughing and someone was patting her back in a calming fashion.

"I've never seen your grades fall, Amy. Are you okay?" Amy looked up and into Taiki's eyes.

"Taiki-kun."

"That's me." Taiki smiled. "I'm back. And I'm sorry I made you wait."

"Oh, Taiki!" Amy threw herself at him and hugged him. "I missed you!"

**/Mina's house**

For the third time, Mina tried to call her friends and got the answering machine. "Now that's just weird. Amy should be home by now, and why in the world would Serena be out at this time?" Then, her doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

Mina got up. The doorbell went off a few more times. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Would you quit ringing the doorbell, oh my god…." Yaten was standing on the other side of the door. Mina rubbed her eyes, and then looked again. Yaten was still there.

"Hi Mina." His voice brought tears to Mina's eyes, and she threw herself at him, knocking him to the floor. After a few seconds, she sat up at looked at him.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka!" She exclaimed. "Yaten, why didn't you come see me?"

"Sorry, Mina." Yaten said awkwardly. "If I had known how depressed you were, I would have come here a lot sooner. I didn't realize you were going through depression. I won't leave you like that again. Promise."

Mina sniffed. "I hope so!" She leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
